All I Want
by xmissfearless
Summary: AU picking up after the finale of Season 1: Clarke is stuck in the quarantine ward all alone and just when she's beginning to lose all her hope, the rebel leader comes to her rescue.


**A/N: It's been so long since I've wrote anything but right now I'm currently in love with The 100 and Bellarke is one of my biggest ships, the s1 finale left me speechless and I had so many scenarios in my head over what could happen next and inspiration struck so here we are. Sorry if there's any mistakes, have no beta or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or any of the characters.**

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside._

_I lay in tears in bed all night,_

_alone without you by my side._

* * *

It's been one week.

Clarke knows this because a man comes into her room twice every day to give her food and water – the only source of entertainment she has, and trying to communicate with him is like talking to a brick wall (she waits for the day he even shows a different expression other than a straight and blank face). They even took Monty away the second day and there was no one left, no one she could see. Clarke tried her hardest to distract herself, distract from the grief waiting to swallow her whole. She thought living in the camp with the constant threat of the grounders was hard but this, this was far worse. Her mother was gone, she didn't know who was alive and who wasn't, she was alone, but worst of all, she missed _him_.

No matter how much she tried to stop thinking about Bellamy, it wouldn't work. She hated him, she hated him so much, with his brown eyes and all the silent conversations they shared with one simple look and the way he would stare at her so intensely, like she was all that mattered to him. She hated how, other than his sister Octavia, Clarke was possibly the only one Bellamy would trust. She hated how he valued her opinion and he listened to her, she hated how when they fought Bellamy usually ended up trusting Clarke enough to make the right decision. She hated how he would protect her, she could have died at the bridge when meeting with Anya and the grounders but he saved her. She definitely hated how he would defend her, like how he hit one of The 100 – with the person's gun as well- because the guy disagreed with her and started to aim his gun in her direction. She hated how he challenged her, made her realise and learn important things,

"_who we are and who need to be to survive are two very different things._"

But the thing is, she didn't hate him. Not at all. She never has, even when he was a douche when they first landed on Earth, she understood him, he did everything he could to make sure his sister was safe, no matter what the cost was for him. Clarke has watched Bellamy grow from "_whatever the hell we want_" to a fierce and loyal leader for everyone. He inspired the crowds, he was the heart of the camp, but she was the brains and together they were the rebel leader and brave princess that were leaders not to be messed with. She couldn't do this without Bellamy, she was falling apart in the quarantine. The last moment kept replaying over in her head, she should have done something to save Bellamy but instead the shock and horror took over and made her incapable to help him, but Clarke now had to live with that, but the thing is: she couldn't live without him.

Clarke liked to pretend that somehow Bellamy and Finn ran away from the war and explosion and the Mountain Men, they met up with Octavia and Lincoln and are all happy and safe. She knows it's selfish, but she also wants him to search for her. She wants to know that Bellamy misses her just as much as she misses him and he is looking for her right this moment. Although at the same time, she wishes he doesn't, that he stays away from all danger and lives his life happily with his sister, not looking back.

* * *

A loud alarm going off wakes Clarke up, she has no idea what time it is or what is going on but she doesn't care anymore, she feels empty. The determination to survive sank a few days ago when she realised there was no getting out and the Mountain Men seemed keen to keep her in the quarantine to watch her every moment. Her door opens and Clarke thinks that something serious must be going on, it's too early for the routine of receiving her small amount of food and water. She sits up, watching a Mountain Man enter the room with his white outfit (what is it with everything being white anyway?) and helmet on, waiting to see what was going to happen. Clarke had a glimmer of hope that this may be her chance to escape; where could she go? Where would she go? She needed to start by finding the other remaining survivors – if there were any that is.

The Mountain Man slowly takes off his helmet, revealing brown messy hair and a crooked smile and she realises that it isn't a Mountain Man at all, it's him. Bellamy. "Missed me, princess?" Bellamy says with his deep voice that can make her feel so many different emotions and Clarke makes a noise that sounds like a half laugh, half sob and she could cry with happiness right now.

He's here. He's alive. Clarke feels her whole body sigh with relief and joy and she wants to cry because he came for her, to save her. She's so happy and she can feel the biggest smile she's had on her face in so long. With no regret at all, Clarke runs into Bellamy's arms, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing him in, convincing herself that this is real. Bellamy cradles her head with his hand with his other hand wrapped around her waist, she can feel him relax in her arms and Clarke knows then that Bellamy has missed and worried about her too and finding her has given him so much reassurance. She should have had no doubt he'd find her.

"You're here" Clarke whispers hoarsely, her voice displaying all her emotions at once. She pulls away from the hug so she can see his face once again.

Bellamy has one of those rare smiles on his face, the one that he reserves for Clarke and Clarke only. "You can't get rid of me that easy," and he leans forward and kisses her forehead before lowly speaking again, "I'm just glad you're okay, Clarke." The way he says her name is enough to make her knees go weak, the effect he had on her was undeniable.

"How-" Clarke begins to speak because she has so many questions to ask, they have so much to catch up on and she can't talk all at once but she wants to try, but Bellamy interrupts before she can even start.

"First we just need to get out of here and then we'll have plenty of time after. Come on, let's get you safe." And so she doesn't follow Bellamy and he doesn't follow her, they walk side by side, running out of the quarantine ward together where Clarke sees several unconscious bodies – not that she finds herself caring all that much, they trapped her – and she knows it was Bellamy's doing and that she should be horrified, but she just feels even more grateful he did all this for her. They had escaped wherever it was they were keeping her, Bellamy constantly checking back to Clarke to see if she was okay. He was leading her through the woods and Clarke was about to ask where everyone else was but it was almost like Bellamy had read her mind and spoke first, "Octavia, Finn and Lincoln have managed to find everyone else and we have a meeting point. We couldn't find you, Clarke. You were completely separated from the others and they thought you were dead, but I didn't, I couldn't, so I went back even though everyone told me not to and it was a huge risk-"

Clarke is the one to interrupt Bellamy this time, she grabs Bellamy's arm and pulls him towards her and Bellamy stops in confusion at first, but Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and leans in, kissing him desperately because oh god, she has been wanting to do that for such a long time. Bellamy doesn't respond at first, he stills in shock, and Clarke pulls away, almost regretting her actions, but Bellamy grabs her waist and pulls her back in, kissing her with so much passion. She swears her heart is beating way too fast and Clarke knows that no one can compare to Bellamy, no one can make her feel this way and any one will be damned if they try to take her away from him again because in Bellamy's arms, Clarke knows she's home.

_So you brought out the best of me,_

_a part of me I've never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean._

_Our love was made for movie screens._

* * *

**The song lyrics and chapter title are from 'All I Want' By Kodaline if any of you wanted to know. I would really appreciate any reviews, criticism too, and who knows, I might start writing more often.**


End file.
